Angel In The Depths Of Hell
by GermanSheppies
Summary: USUK- Arthur is a young angel, his life is turned upside down when a group of demons capture him and bring him into the underworld. He is sold like an animal, and is eventually purchased by the demon prince, Alfred Jones. Unlike Arthur's first thoughts, Alfred has no intention to hurt nor kill the young angel. But, Arthur's new life with Alfred may turn the world on its edge.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. And I was tired. I wanted to be warm, wanted to feel the gentleness of my mother, the smiling face of my father, not these monsters. They come to stare at me every hour, my wings chained and lips sewn shut. Every once in a while I'll let out a long whimper, but the strange monster who has been guarding my cage tells me to keep shut. Thats why they had sewn my mouth closed. It hurts, it all hurts and i'm so scared. I was awake when they carried me from my home, I was awake when they sewn my mouth shut and bounded my wings. I'm exhausted, but everytime I go to sleep they hit me. What makes it worse they put a pitch black blanket over my cage, I cannot see a thing besides the feet or, erm, tail of the demons who might want to buy me.

Oh why, why had I flown too far out of heaven?

I think i'm starting to catch a cold, i've been coughing and i'm light-headed, but that could be because i'm terrified. Everytime the door moves my senses shoot up. I want to leave here, but I know the only place i'm going is on a display or as someone's meal. I'll end up dead anyways. But first chance I get to escape, i'm going to try. I can feel the tears still, they run down my face uncontrollably. Maybe, the comfort of a blanket, a security would be nice. But i'm sitting here, almost naked besides from these boxers, being sold like an animal.

I can feel myself drifting off, my eyes slowly closing, trying to push through the urge to sleep. I'm shivering, hardly in any condition to sleep, but i'm so exhausted. I had been fighting so hard, but yet I failed.

My eyes shot open as the door slammed against the wall. I fell silent, my eyes widening. With every heavy bootstep my heart race quickened against my chest. I looked up, seeing the legs of my possible buyer through the bars that were uncovered by the blanket. At least he had legs.

"Mister Jones?" The... Guard, of sorts, exclaimed, almost nervously. His snake tail gave a little flick as he hurriedly joined the others side, "Why, why would you come to such a low class selling like this? I mean, I might disappoint, maybe try somewhere else like-!" Low class? Excuse me! Well, I don't want to be sold, but still! I'm worth an expensive amount!

"Eh, shut it," The other hissed, his voice smooth and young, "I don't care. I want to buy. What might be listen?"

"Ah!" The guard cooed childishly, "Well, I know how much you like angels, but we got one!"

"An angel?" I watched the other, wide-eyed walk around the room, "Wingspan?"

"Six feet, sir!"

"Six feet," The other exclaimed, "This angel must cost a fortune."

"Nine thousand bids, sir," The guard said nervously, "I can get you a sale, though, because he's not in the best condition. Stupid thing gave up a pretty good fight."

Stupid? Thing! I was not a thing, nor was I stupid! I was extremely intelligent, much more than these monsters!

"Alright, i'll give't a look," The smooth voice said. My heart sank once I heard the sound of an unlocking key, and a clang to the floor. Light poured into the cell I sat in as a figure crawled in, which the sudden sense sent fear coursing through my body.

My feet reacted first, kicking my body up against the wall. Then my wings, which I tried to flap but pain swelled through my body as a grim reminder. I squinted at the light, breathing heavy and staring at the figures in fear. The door shut again, leaving zero light in the cell, but I knew the other was still in here. Most of the time the demons just searched me with no lighting, since they could see in the dark, and it terrified me. But, I felt the least bit relieved when a lantern was lit, lighting up the cell slightly.

I was surprised at first, the demon looked as old as me, maybe a little older. His hair was jet black, with large, bright, unnatural looking blue eyes. His wings spread far, maybe ten feet or so. Curled black horns, his tail curled around his kneeling-down legs. He was a very handsome young lad, and didn't look at all like any of the previous buyers. I swallowed, my eyes expanding as he reached out a single, skinny hand to me. I kicked my feet against the ground, pushing my small body even closer to the cold wall.

"Do-n't," I whispered, muffled by the string connecting my lips, "H-hurt, m-me... P-le-ease..."

"God, I thought they stopped doing that," Was the first thing that came out of the demons lips, his finger gently poking at the string that bounded my lips, "Idiots."

I immediately recoiled, jerking my head away, a soft pain sending my body to react. I thought he would hit me, but nothing came. "My apologies."

A warm hand felp up my ribcage, "Sorry if anything hurts." He kept poking around my body, soon expecting my face as I shyly turned my head away. He was actually being nice, the others shoved me around and were basically slapping me, but he was very gentle. I want him to take me, or, I prefer him over all the others. I want him more than any other demons.

"Can you move your wings?" He asked, putting his hand back to his knee. I nodded, even though I wasn't sure, "I know they usually chip them." I nodded again, not wanting to disrespect the demon because he could hit me at any moment. I slowly opened one of my milky white wings, its feathers silky and precise, despite the amount of beating they had taken. It was very slow movement, because if I tried to do it faster pain would shoot from my wingspan into my back.

"Wow," The demon softly whispered, shifting himself over to my wing, "Thats the most beautiful..." I marveled at how the demons facial expressions changed from focused to amazed. I couldn't help but smile softly at how amazed he was. "Feathers perfect, white as beautiful as the moon," The demon started to list things that actually made me blush a little, "Wingspan is the perfect shape, like a doves wings..."

"Appears you're sick," The demon said quietly, turning back over to me. I slowly closed my wing as the demon put a hand on my forehead. I leant into his touch, just because his hand was warm and provided a comfort. You would think hell is a lot hotter.

Suddenly, the demon looked me in the eyes, his pupils contracting slightly. I jumped a bit, not being used to demons looking me directly in the eyes. His eyes almost had no detail. They looked like when a cats eyes reflect, so his irises were just one shade of bright blue, but a little more subtle.

"You are the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

The sentence made me angry and made me want to thank him at the same time. One, he was treating me almost dog-like by saying that, but he's trying to be nice in the least. I watched the demon slip a small key out of his pocket, its metal rusted and stained. I immediately panicked. This new demon was less hostile, but i'll end up the same anyway, and I didn't want to. I'd rather stay here for years then be eaten or my wings cut off and used as home decor. My wings started to flap despite the pain, my legs kicking myself against the cement wall. Muffled whimpers and begs escaped my throat, as the demon took my wrist to unlock the cuffs that were attached to the floor.

"No, no, shh," the demon said quietly but nervously, as if he was shocked by my decision to panic, "I'm not going to hurt you, shh." I stopped flapping my wings, the pain was overwhelming, but the comment of 'I'm not going to hurt you' was somewhat calming. I still wasn't reassured completely, but distracted. "Can you hold up your arms for me?" He asked quietly. I obeyed, not feeling physically scared but on the inside I was freaking out."Don't be scared, ah, thats it," The demon whispered once he unlocked the metal keeping my hands bound to the floor. The metal clanged and bounced to the ground beneath. "There we go, c'mon." The demon stood up, his long legs extending in front of me. I watched him bend over in front of me, wrapping one arm around my chest, picking me up in the slightest before putting another hand onto my bottom, holding me like a child. The hand now placed on my back pushed me into his shoulder, pushing me into his warmth. The demon was surprisingly strong, picking me up in one smooth motion like that. He was warm too, and he felt almost like home. I snuggled into him, Putting my nose on top of my shoulder, my hands balling on the fabric in his jacket.

"When we get to my house, i'll take care of your lips, alright?" The demon said airily in my ear. I nodded.

"Hey, Francis," the demon called, opening the door clumsily with his thigh. It creaked open, the metal against concrete mashing together hurting my ears. I squinted at the light presented, hiding my eyes in the demons shoulder.

"Yes, mister-?" The snake-person cooed, slithering over to us. He wasn't as bad as I thought, or at least looks wise. "Oh, you're buying it?"

It?

"Yes," The demon purred, "How much, again? I do not mind if there is no sale price, I am truthfully in love with him."

I swear the snake-person's eyes lit up in dollar signs. "Twelve thousand bids, sir!"

"Reasonable amount for such a beauty," The demon said, walking close to the snake, his boots clicking. I started to shake, for this was man that had captured me and was beating me for the last 24 hours. "Shh, my angel, its alright." The demon whispered cautiously into my ear before kissing my cheek. I felt myself relax uncontrollably as I cuddled into his body again, "Thats it, my beautiful." My. He kept saying my. I was his, wasn't I? I guess I hadn't realised it, but once he handed over the money, I belonged to somebody. I didn't like the feeling right now of being controlled over.

"Would you like me to order a chariot with-," The demon cut the guard off.

"I would like to carry him home, thank you."

The demon flapped his wings powerfully before taking off outside. I let out a muffled scream as I clung to him, the sudden air hurting my skin. "Ah, hush, my love, it's alright, I won't drop you." He flapped his wings again, and I clung to him tighter. My wings didn't work right now, so if I fell I was done for.

The wind hit my hair. I was usually used to this, but I didn't like not flying and feeling this. I wanted to look down at hell, I had never seen it, but yet not. I just clung to the demon, putting my head on the crook of his neck so I couldn't see the world below.

"My name is Alfred, by the way." I heard the demon whisper on the way there. I nodded, not being able to respond with my own.

"Hey, we'll be at my home soon," Alfred said quietly, "You're probably starting to get cold?"

'I've been cold' is what I wanted to say to him. But with a few powerful wingbeats I could tell we were landing. I picked up my legs as a recoil, whimpering quietly. I didn't like being blinded like this where I couldn't see what was going on, only feel it. "Shh, hush."

We stopped moving. I heard the click of Alfred's boots and I was immediately comforted again.I sighed and snuggled closer to him again. We walked, and I watched the red stone Alfred walked along.

"Almost there," Alfred murmured. I could feel him bouncing slightly as he walked, which was making me actually tire. I felt my eyes grow heavy, and I wasn't to paranoid about falling asleep now that I felt somewhat safe. Safe for now, at least. I started to drift off as Alfred continued to walk.

"My angel?" I heard Alfred say, snapping me out of a light rest. I hummed softly, before letting out a painful cough. "You must be exhausted, i'll let you rest first thing. Would you like to get down? We're almost there."

I nodded slightly as Alfred let go of his grip on me. I dropped to the ground, the redstone underneath my feet hurting them slightly. I turned to see the sky over the redstone we stood on. I felt a bit uneasy, like the ground beneath my feet could fall at any moment.

"Cool, hm?" Alfred said quietly, "I'm the prince around here, so I get to live on this secluded cliff thing. Perfect place to house an angel."

I nodded, turning around and sheepishly walking up to the large home. The house was huge, its tiles a deep red and shingles and roof black. It looked very gothic. I swallowed as Alfred urged me on. "Do your feet hurt? I can carry you again, you look very tired." I shook my head no, being carried was nice but I was definitely able to walk on my own. I shivered once a cold wind blew past, since I was hardly wearing any clothes. Alfred looked at me with a questioning, "How am I going to get you clothes? Well, you can wear mine for now I guess." It smelt like dirt and dust around here, but my senses had gone so numb I didn't really mind.

The way Alfred was talking provided me with much hope. He was clearly thinking of keeping me alive, and probably healthy. I didnt want to be here, but it was much better than dying. Plus the round of compliments coming from this demon were very self-confidence boosting. But, he is treating me like a female with the whole 'my beautiful angel' thing. i wanted to ask him many questions, like why he was being nice to me, why he bought me if he was just going to take care of me, and would he let me go home. Alfred seemed rather reasonable, so maybe when I get this string out of my lips I can ask. And, Alfred was the demon prince, more importantly. If he was taking care of me, my life would be very high class, which is much better then anything.

Alfred opened the large door of his home for me, "I'll bring you to the bedroom if you would like to sleep."

I nodded, and added a muffled, "Yeah," as I walked in. It was warm, a lot warmer, and all the decor was rather gothic. I shivered from the sudden change in climate and walked further in. I eyed the kitchen and remember I hadn't eaten in a very long time, but sleep was my number one priority right now. I waited for Alfred to catch up with me, and he led me to a bedroom. We walked up the metal spiral steps which were cold on my bare feet, and I had to hang onto the railing to reassure myself I wouldn't fall. I had to walk a few feet behind Alfred because he bat-wings were so big, almost twice as big as my feathery ones.

I wasn't very confused, I was exhausted and didn't feel like questioning things like I normally did. I was safe. I'll ask questions when i'm less hungry and tired.

We opened a door to a large room with a canopy bed. This must be his room, it has many decor for certain things that I didn't recognise. All I knew was that this bed looked extremely comfy.

"Wait, before you rest," Alfred said quietly, running across the room quickly. I sighed in disappointment as Alfred ran back to me, handing me a pad and paper. "Whats your name?"

' R' I wrote in large, sloppy letters across the page. Alfred took the pad from my hands and smiled. "Arthur," Alfred said quietly, "Thats a good name."

I nodded in thanks as Alfred directed me to his bed. "Alright, you may rest now. Rest as long as you want, I don't mind. I might leave the house to get you some clothes but-."

Without thought I let out a whimper and shook my head no. I did not want him leaving me. An angel left alone in hell won't last long, especially in this state. He was my only protection at the moment, but once my wings started working I would be fine.

Alfred laughed softly, "Alright, I won't leave. I'll stay here, and i'll come and get you in the morning. You'll be feeling better in no time."

I nodded, feeling stupid for reacting so childishly. Alfred pulled back the duvet on his bed and I slid in slowly, being careful not to hurt my wings. Alfred tucked me in, which I would have yelled at him for if not the circumstances. "Sleep well, my angel."

* * *

**Authors Note_**

new story what

Just going to randomly produce this. This is actually an E.L.A. writing project of mine, so this will be big and long. (because its what we're working on all year) So, this will be pretty friendly (don't want my English teacher on my ass). Rating is M if I decide to put some smut and swears in the version and give my English teacher the more friendly version. Which i'll probably do. We can't have gay sex in an eighth graders project that just doesn't work.

Just got back from a haunted house, my brain is fried~ .

Autographs is on a brake for now. I've been feeling a calling for fantasy writing so here we go. I'm NOT giving up on Autographs, that's also going to be very big. But the chapters on this will be posted quicker because it is a school project, so I have ACTUAL DEADLINES.

This version inst spell checked as well, but the school version is. Goddammit should have edited this version as well.

Rated T for smut, violence, and language.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of silence. My eyes threatened to fall, the warmth and eerie silence provided a comforting feeling, plus the darkness of Alfred's room made me even sleepier. I moaned, the sound emanating from my throat muffling from my still sewn lips. I started to feel myself drift off until I heard the creaking of a door. I looked up at the door lazily, Alfred's head peeking through. He smiled softly upon seeing me. "Good morning, my angel." I looked up at him, "Sleep well?"

I nodded as he walked over to lean next to me. I lazily looked over the demon, his eyes providing a kind sense. "Thats good. Do you want me to un-sew your lips? I would love to hear you talk."

I nodded again. I was still disoriented from just waking, but Alfred was already at it. I wonder if he slept, I was in his bed after all, and he seemed very awake. Maybe it was just a demon thing. I carefully sat up so I wouldn't get dizzy as Alfred walked to a corner of a room. My system was obviously messed up since I had to put a lot of effort into sitting up. I licked my hand and tried straightening out my hair as Alfred did whatever he was doing in the other corner of the room. I was really too tired at the moment to process much, so hunger hadn't hit me yet. I watched as Alfred unclicked a white box, and it unveiled some multi colored string and a few needles. This was a sewing kit. He walked over to the edge of the bed and he patted the end of it. I cocked my head in confusion of his hand motions.

"Come here," Alfred said quietly, getting the message that I had no clue what he wanted. I nodded and crawled over to the bed's edge, throwing my legs over and sitting on it. "Alright," Alfred said while kneeling down, "This might hurt a little." I felt the needle poke at the string in my lips, and I twitched slightly, "Sit still, my angel, this will be much easier."

I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt the string being pulled on my lip. I was no longer tired, I was scared of feeling pain once again. I let out a whimper as Alfred let out a focused sigh. He grabbed my lip gently, and then I felt the cool metal of the needle slide through my skin. My hands and lips twitched from the strange feeling, but it wasn't irritating my injury to bad, so I didn't mind. I felt the string slide through my lips, it irritated them somewhat but didn't hurt too bad. I was surprised, the feeling was relieving if anything. It hurt a little when the string went through or the needle went in the wrong place, but over all I felt fine.

"Done," Alfred said with a small smile, pulling away the needle with the dried-blood-caked string still on it. I grimaced at it, but being able to raise my lips felt awesome.

"Thank you," I murmured quietly, rubbing my lip. My skin had already came back in, since when the string was in the skin was basically just flaps. I could feel how the skin irritated though when I rubbed it, so I immediately stopped. I stayed in the bedroom as Alfred left to go throw the string out. It felt great to talk again, so I started stretching out my jaw, and I felt even better when my jaw made a satisfied pop. I smiled slightly, being able to finally talk, yell, and yawn again. I watched as Alfred came back in.

"Feel good, Arthur?" Alfred said with a soft smile.

"Yeah," I said quietly, nodding while smiling.

"Good," Alfred said, reaching out to pet my head. I flinched and recoiled, the sudden motion scaring me. Plus I was in the presence of a demon.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" I muttered quietly, looking up at him. I felt rather shy, or more nervous than anything. I was going to be very cautious to not do anything wrong, and because of my trauma from the last few days I really didn't feel like socializing.

"Of course not, my dear angel," Alfred purred, "I will make sure you feel pain no more." I nodded with a small breath of relief. "I have breakfast waiting downstairs, would you like to eat?"

I nodded vigorously, my eyes widening hungrily at the word 'eat.' Now that I was over my tired state, I could feel my stomach burning for attention. I quickly followed Alfred downstairs, this time not even being careful enough to hold to the railing. I smelt the aroma of eggs and almost immediately got excited. Food, and it smelt amazing.

I ran ahead of Alfred once seeing the food sitting on the kitchen table. I didnt mean to be rude, and I was trying to be very careful, but my instincts took over and I ran for it. I didn't even sit down before chugging the nice cold glass of what I found to be orange juice. It was so thick and refreshing, the liquid soothing my dry throat and tongue as it went down. I shuttered, the sensation chilling me to the bone with joy.

"Someones hungry," Alfred cooed, walking calmly next to me. He sat across from me, not that I cared, I was too busy shoving my face with bacon. Ah, the taste, ah, the feeling! Oh, it felt so good to have food in my system again.

I stopped to let out a satisfied hum and "Oh, hits the spot!"

"Have as much as you want, my Arthur, if we run out i'll go buy more." I almost ignored Alfred's words, I was way to busy enjoying the luxury this man had given me. After I finished my orange juice, Alfred had asked me if I wanted more and I shot back with a "Yes please!"

I finished my meal within seconds, and I felt out of breath from all that inhaling. I was so grateful to finally have food in my stomach I couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you, you're an amazing cook, Alfred."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Alfred said, bowing his head slightly. I hummed in satisfaction again, leaning back in my chair. I felt healthy once again.

I silently sipped the new glass of orange juice Alfred had gotten me, as I had calmed down from my food high. I let out a few sighs between sips, the cold frothiness of the drink making my throat expand.

"So, Arthur," Alfred said quietly, my eyes fluttering from the glass to his eyes, "What's heaven like? I've always wanted to know."

"Clouds," I responded, the sweet imagery of my home coming into view, "Clouds and blue sky." I almost smiled at the gentle, soft images of my house, my smiling parents.

"Cool," Alfred replied, nodding slightly, "Um, is hell any different?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I kind of feel like a lost animal here." I laughed quietly even though I was being serious. I felt so small here, very uncomfortable and knowing I could die at any moment. Or, being around a breed so different was terrifying, especially a breed that wanted to eat me. Well, besides Alfred. I guess Alfred was weird or something.

"Don't, you have a home, it's here," Alfred said, his tone growing serious, "And they won't hurt you. I won't let them."

"A-alright," I stuttered, looking away from him as innocent as I could. Now, even that was threatening in the least. I watched Alfred's sharp Canine teeth as he talked, and I knew those could tear me apart, or those strong could arms rip my wings off. I knew he wasn't planning on hurting me, quite the opposite, my conscious was telling me this was wrong. But I was so comforted here, it was what I had been taught telling me to be careful. Why can't I just relax? I looked back over to Alfred staring at me, his head in his hands and watching me almost like a child watching their first movie.

"Um?"

"You are the most magnificent creature I have ever seen," Alfred said simply, his facial expression not changing.

"Well, um, thank you," I said, a bit unsettled but flattered by the compliment. He was a different breed, he could find me interesting. Thats alright, we are both completely different beings. I would be interested by his race if I wasn't scared of his race. But to him i'm probably the being of innocent and all things good, which really isnt me at all, angel's can be just as nasty as demons can. Even though, thats extremely uncommon for us angels.

"Your halo, it just appeared there."

"Oh," I muttered, looking above and seeing the small glowing ring. Sometimes my halo just appears, so does a lot of angel's halos. Its a normal thing, "Sometime it just pops in for a visit." I smiled softly, flicking the small ring. It clanged quietly.

"Oh," Alfred nodded, "Thats cool."

This was the first time I noticed this was an extremely awkward conversation. The demon prince was talking loudly, he was obviously very curious about my kind, but I was being extremely quiet. Usually I was at it, talking until the conversation was over. But now I was keeping my words short and cut-to-the-point.

"Um, Alfred?" I asked quietly after the room went silent, "Why did you bring me here?"

Alfred took a breath to speak, but immediately closed his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip, it was like he knew something he couldn't tell me,"Well, you're the most beautiful thing i've ever seen."

"Then why not kill me and stuff me?" I asked quietly, shuffling my bare feet on the floor, "But, don't do that please."

Alfred shrugged, "I actually don't know." He looked derailed from thought and happily continued to stare at me. He dismissed it just like that. I frowned slightly but continued to drink my orange juice. The staring really didn't bother me much.

After I finished my drink with a few loud slurps I sat at the table awkwardly. I really didn't want to talk, nor did I feel confused anymore, I think I was still getting over my trauma of being stuck in hell. I want to be able to feel the sky on my wings again, the whistle of wind, the amazing smell of fog. God, I missed it so much. Even inside, I could tell this place was so much different than my former home. It felt scary and big, and it smelt like smoke. I felt so small, i'm glad I have company that will keep me safe but, it's still so terrifying. Alfred is still a demon, he's could kill me at any moment no matter what he says. He's big, strong and intimidating, but yet so comforting. I'm stuck between feeling comforted or afraid, because he could use those skills against me or for me. He is most likely going to use them for me, but he's still very threatening to be around. Once I stay around him more, I might get used to him. But i'm planning on escape, so that probably won't happen.

"Would you like some clothes?" Alfred's voice made me jump since I was spacing out entirely. I looked at him for a few moments and then nodded.

"You have some?"

"Well, they're mine, but they'll keep you warm."

I nodded again as Alfred left the table.

From the kitchen, I can get a clear view of the front door. Alfred has left me alone. I can leave. But, I can't fly. Flying is my main escape, the only way out is up. Maybe my wings will get better, I can't take chances, I have to wait until they get totally better. I'm thankful that Alfred bought me and is keeping me safe, but my main priority is escape. I cannot afford to stay here, I don't like the feeling here. My family is waiting for me to come home. Alfred gives me comfort, but my conscious is telling me not to trust him, he is the demon prince for godsake! Alfred will probably help a great deal in my situation, he's trying to protect me and get me better, so he can help me get my wings fixed. I know thats using him, and i'll feel bad, but I need to get out. Hell is no place for an angel.

Alfred flew back down to the first floor. The rush of sound from Alfred's powerful wing-beats scared me, making me jump. The large demon landed within seconds, clothes folded neatly in his arms.

"Here you are, my angel," Alfred said, walking over to me. I thanked him quietly, bowing my head slightly as I took the clothes. My sandy blonde hair fell over my face and I quickly brushed it away. I slipped on one of the t-shirts which fell well over my thighs, my wings slipping through the holes that Alfred had for his wings with ease, and tried putting on some sweatpants which immediately fell down. I blushed and pushed them up again, holding them on my waist. I could hear Alfred giggling quietly. I grimaced and crossed my arms as a reflex.

"We might have to go clothes shopping for you," Alfred said with a small smirk, "No offense, my dear angel, but you look ridiculous."

I felt the heat go to my face as I bit my lip, "I'm tiny. I know." I felt the pants start to fall again and I quickly pulled them up. Alfred started snickering again.

"Belt up," I murmured to him.

"I'm sorry, my dear angel, its just-!"

Right now, I felt like I was talking to another angel, not the demon prince. The way he giggled like a child and found it funny like how everybody else would reminded me of home. But I have to keep my eye on the prize. Alfred is a demon, a blood thirsty demon who causes pain to others. I am the angel, the kind but brave good-guy. This is hell, the place that houses the bloody thirsty demons who cause pain to others, and heaven is my home. Not here.

"Alfred?" I spoke up, my words cutting through the silence as the demon prince turned to go sit on a couch, his long skinny black tail that ended in a pointed barb trailing happily behind him. Alfred turned his head to look at me.

"Yes, my angel?"

"When will my wings get better?"

Alfred looked a bit shocked at my question. His eyebrows raised slightly, "I knew you would be asking that." Alfred turned to plop down on his couch as I waddled quickly over to him, making sure to keep on my pants.

"Well?" I said, cocking my head and looking at him.

"I don't have much experience with angels, i've seen many down here being sold but you're clearly the only one i've ever actually bought," Alfred said, closing his eyes.

"What about the stuff they used to do this to my wings? Do you know how they did it? I can figure out the rest," I said, leaning on the couch's arm with my knees. The couch was a velvety red.

"Well, depending on a demons wings I'd say two weeks," Alfred said, opening his eyes and furrowing his brow, "But, depending on how hard it is to get into the sky when you are a demon, and angels are meant for flying, i'd say you have maybe ten days."

"Oh, okay," I bit my lip.

"Why?" Alfred said, cocking his head to the side. "You're not thinking of leaving, are you, my dear angel?"

I shook my head no quickly, my eyes widening. "I wouldn't dream about it, mister Jones."

"Okay, just making sure," Alfred muttered, his eyes slowly trailing away from mine. I swallowed down a sharp breath and let out a sigh.

I spent most of that day looking out the windows. Looking up to where my home was. I couldn't see hell, only the red stone cliff that Alfred's home rested upon and the sky surrounding it. The sky gave off a different feel here, it felt cramped and trapped. I don't know why, but the sky gave off an artificial vibe. It looked real, but it wasn't the sky I once knew. It made me feel sick if I stared at it enough. Alfred kept tapping my shoulder and getting my attention to make sure I was alright, asking me if I wanted anything for my coughing and random shivers. I usually declined. We had pasta for dinner, and I was overjoyed that hell has the same food as heaven. Alfred's also a very good cook, and i'm basing that statement on breakfast and dinner, but both of those meals were perfect. I also had a few snacks, but it was just fruit and the only thing Alfred did was cut up the apple and made it all pretty. That was cool, he cut them into little cloud pieces and the access was stars. All I had asked for was an apple, but still, that was pretty cool. But, I really didn't know what I felt that day. Sadness? Fear? Determination? Comfort? I guess it was more of a numbness. I knew I was safe, but yet I still felt small. I don't like feeling small, I like having a certain control over my life. But here I feel useless and weak, especially without my wings.

Alfred already had an extra bedroom that I slept in that night. I don't know why I didn't sleep in it before-hand, maybe because his bedroom was closest to us at the time. My room was smaller than his, which I didn't mind, my bed was just as comfy as his. With a "Goodnight my dear angel" Alfred wished me a goodnight before closing the door. Darkness sealed around me. I hid my head under the blankets before relaxing and quickly falling asleep.

I woke up at least two hours later, screaming. I knew I had a nightmare, but I forget what it was about. I was sweating profusely and my hair was messed up immensely, my throat hurt like hell and the darkness made everything worse. I was blinded- I couldn't see a thing. Until my eyes got used to the oncoming darkness, I scoped around my room, still panting and whimpering. Why was I acting so childish? This was very unlike me, I was usually calm and level headed. Living here is tearing me apart.

"Arthur?" I expected Alfred to come in, but I actually wanted him to comfort me. I felt like I did when he brought me to his home, numb and careless. He screamed my name as if he were a wild dog, crazed and angered. But, it had a bit of worry to it that reassured me that he wasn't mad at me. I looked up at him, his teeth gritted and his chest shakily raising, probably from running to my room. Alfred sat next to me in my bed and scooped me in his arms in one smooth motion. My forehead was hot, so hot that sweat glued my hair down. Alfred pushed my head carefully into his shoulder, cradling my shaking body in his arms like a child. My senses had gone numb, I didn't mind the comfort of another in this form. I would regret this in the morning, but right now I didn't care. I wouldn't be staying with Alfred for long anyways.

"Shh, my angel," Alfred started whispering sweet nothings into my ear, his hand rubbing between my wings, which provided a calming sensation, "Hush now, nothing will hurt you." I let out a sigh as I let myself relax against his shoulder. I was safe, and my brain was not screaming at me to get away from this demon. I closed my eyes upon relaxing, for the company of this demon was extremely relaxing. This is when I noticed Alfred smelt like cheap men's perfume, but I don't really mind the smell, so it was no problem.

I felt myself slipping, Alfred's fingers barely grazed my cheeks, the pointed nails at the tops of them tickling my skin. My eyes grew lackadaisical as I started to fall into sleep once again.

I laid on the couch. Alfred didn't seemed bothered by the fact that he had to sleep with me last night, but I was still wicked embarrassed. I hope he doesn't think of me as helpless, i'm not helpless. My personality in my eyes is quite the opposite, but Alfred always calls me 'beautiful' and stuff like that. The only reason why Alfred was so attracted to me because he thought I was beautiful, and if I show myself as the exact opposite, i'm afraid he'll do something to me. I would be fine on my own if it were not for my stupid cold and more importantly my wings not working. Once my wings get better i'll be home free. Alfred has even clarified that demons take a while to get into the air and aren't good flyers, so something I have on my side is my small size. I'll be able to sneak out without being seen or heard, and i'll be able to fly out quickly. I guess i'll feel bad though, it does seem Alfred likes me a lot. It would probably hurt him, me leaving like that, but i'm sure he'll get over it.

Alfred left me alone in the house today. He got my clothes size and went out to buy me some stuff. I did some exploration of his house, while trying to stretch out my wings. They werent as sore when I spread them or flapped them slowly, so that was a start.

I ended up going to Alfred's room, maybe inspect a few things. It was more of a curiosity than a dis-trust. I trust Alfred a lot, I actually feel fine with him most of the time, its just that he is a demon and not an angel, or even a mortal.

I almost slipped going up the spiral steps, so I was still recovering from that fall when I arrived in Alfred's room. It smelt strongly of the cheap cologne I smelt last night with him, and on his dresser I found many bottles of the cologne I was smelling. I couldn't help but laugh, it kind of smelt like an Italian restaurant. I guess being the demon prince means you have to smell nice.

Everywhere I poked around reeked of it, but I didn't mind the smell too much, so it didn't bug me. I found myself on the edge of Alfred's bed, my head hanging over upside down over its edge, looking under his bed, flapping my wings slowly to make sure I wouldn't fall. I wasn't scared to find anything bad because I trusted Alfred somewhat, and he would have locked his door if there was something in there I shouldn't see. I pulled out an old shoebox and opened it, looking through the contents. This was definitely an invasion of property, but hey, I lived here too. Or, I guess I was being unfair, since I was planning on leaving in a few days, but whatever. I don't think Alfred would mind. I ended up finding a few pictures in the shoebox, which were pictures of Alfred and what i'm guessing were his dad and his brother. He was a cute looking kid, besides for those ugly bat wings.

I slid the shoebox back under the bed with all of its contents placed back inside neatly. I started going through a few dressers and drawers, only finding either clothes, necklaces, some witchcraft looking items that I thought I ought not mess with, and a few books here and there. Then, then I found the necklace. Or, it more looked like a red crystal quartz on a chain. It looked like the red was inside the stone though, if that sounds strange. I had opened a drawer, the last one on Alfred's dresser, and found a small box in it. The box was really heavy and hard to open, but with determination I was able to open it.

I stared at it for a while. Alfred had really hid that thing well. It intimidated me in the least, the stone on the chain. I let the cold, golden colored chain slide over my finger as I lifted it and dangled it in the air, bringing it to the light. I squinted and cocked my head slightly to see it better in the light. I swear, there was a small animal-like figurine inside the stone, it had wings and a tail and horns. I jumped when the stone started to shake slightly, maybe it was just the wind or-!

Thats all I saw before I blacked out.

The first thing I remember is the smell. The smell of blood, metallic, heavy blood. It didn't smell like rotting meat, it smelt like fresh blood. I first thought of the color red before opening my eyes, the smell just made me think about it.

It was cold. And I jumped up and hugged myself, folding my wings over my body quickly. a shivered traveled down my spine, and I was shirtless. I wasn't shirtless before. Ah, I must be dreaming. I found a smile spreading across my face. But this was weird, I normally don't think about being in a dream when I am dreaming, or, maybe I do and just don't remember. Dreams are dreams, they're not very vivid most of the time.I looked down at my bare feet, curling my toes and shivering once more. I'll just have to wait until this ends, wake up, Arthur.

I looked back up. I sat on a grassy patch, but the sky was a much darker blue that made me feel uneasy. I closed my eyes, "Alright, its time to wake up, Arthur."

I sighed, that obviously was not working. I opened my eyes, to a tall figure watching me. I gasped, jumping and almost falling over. I shook my head slightly as I looked up at the figure.

"Why, ello," I muttered, brushing back some messed up hair. I looked up at the figures face, his blonde hair blowing over his face. He was an angel, his wings large, maybe a little too large. They were tinted yellow as if worn and old, like a dying book.

"Hi," The figure said in a hushed, bouncy voice. The wind stopped almost as if once, but the earthy smell of cheap perfume now filled my nostrils instead of the metallic smell. I had passed out in Alfred's room. Once the wind stopped, I saw this figures face, his blonde bangs not flapping over his face any longer.

It, it was Alfred. I lit up in a small smile as I stumbled clumsily to my feet, "Oh, Alfred, your hair?" But then I saw his eyes. They were blue, but more natural. They looked like an angel or a mortals eyes, and they swirled with the colors of the sky.

"Arthur," He said in a whisper, but still a giggly presence. I started to back up upon seeing his expression, his eyes were not fixated on anything, but they were wide with focus. His lips turned into a smile as he spoke, but faded upon stopping his words. I shivered.

"Alfred, are you alright?" I asked quietly, now stepping towards the other male. But, this couldn't be Alfred. It was an angel, a weird one at that. This angel had an insane tone, while Alfred's tone was usually either calm and light hearted or focused. This was probably the most unsettled I had been around another one of my kind I mean, his facial expression. His tone. The way he stood!

"Yeah," The angel I once recognised as Alfred said. His fingers curled into a fist for a few moments. Then, then he started to giggle. His blonde hair covered part of his eyes, providing an eerie feel, My neck tingled, I was more confused then anything. "You're... You're cute..." The angel started to giggle, and he stared at me, wide eyed, his mouth curled into a sickening smile.

"How?" I murmured quietly, backing up again. This was scary. I was unsettled, and I wanted to leave, but my curiosity made me stay.

"You don't," The angel took a pause to giggle some more, "You don't even notice..." My eyes widened. Notice what? Where? I watched as his lips cracked into a devilish smile as his giggles turned into loud guffaws. The laughing hurting my ears, I winced from the sudden evolution of noise. My mouth hung open as I watched the angel's canines grow and sharpen, his pupils into slits. a painful ripping noise tore through the silence, the laughing more of a scream as the feathers on his wings either fell off or got trapped into the oncoming scales, turning the wings into a bat-shape. Horns quickly grew and curled, blood starting to drip down his hair, the blonde turning into a sickly black. I gasped, but I didn't have enough time to look at the finished product as darkness swallowed me.

I waited for a few moments, not enough to process what just happend. The light soon poured in, like somebody flipped a switch and light filled the room. A white room, walls and floor were white. I scraped my foot against the smooth floor, proving it was marble tiles.

I didn't like this place. It made me just as uneasy as the dark blue sky did. It was too, innocent. To light, to blank. I looked up, and there was open sky. No other way out but up. This time nothing was distracting me, so I better leave before something does. This was a dream, right? I should be able to fly. I flapped my wings, but the pleasing sound of crisp wind under my wings did not fill my ears, nor did the sensation of movement on my back. I frowned, turning around to see what was going on.

No wings.

Oh no.

I would have let out a shriek if I wasn't so shocked. My wings, where were my wings? I need those! Those are an angels lifeline, thats what our thing is! Demons have horns and strength while an angels is our wings and speed, an angel without wings is basically a mortal. My wings, my beautiful wings!

I quickly went to the side of the wall. I'm alone. I'm helpless. I tried to sink my fingernails into the wall, panting hard as my eyes pinpointed onto the sky. Getting what I thought was a good grip, I kicked one foot firmly onto the wall and pushed myself up with a quiet grunt. I stayed there for a few moments, using all of the strength in my small body to try and push my body upward, but to no avail. I fell quickly, first my hands and the rest of my body following.

Imprisoned. Trapped like a helpless bird in a cage to small.

I quickly got up. I could feel my sensibility going numb as I slowly raise my hands, pressing them firmly to the wall, hoping to sense movement of any kind, some sort of life to comfort me. Just, even if there was a dog here with me in this room, I would be fine. I don't need help, just company. I pushed and waited, feeling my eyes tear up. the silence is deafening. I taste the salty beads of sweat that roll down onto my lips, my heart race quickening as I pushed my body against the wall again. My shoulder pushed against it, leaning my head onto the white wall before pushing. My facial expression grew intense as I was trying so hard my breathing had stopped. So close, I have to be close, i'm reaching strengths that aren't normal for me. I have to keep pushing, this wall will give way at some point! I can feel the tears sting the brim of my eyes before I closed them, the tears that were once locked in being forced to roll down my cheeks. God, escape is so close, its only a few feet above my head. When will this nightmare be over?

"S-So, close," I muttered, trying to distract myself from the negative thoughts as I continued pushing. My heart was pounding in my ears as I let out a sharp breath, trying to work up some more energy as I pushed.

"Determined," A small voice purred. It was calm, smooth and female. I was too busy pushing to look, and even though the voice was intimidating, it soothed me to hear noise besides from the grunts I was producing. "How about, lights off?"

My eyes widened a few moments after I understood the sentence. My muscles relaxed almost immediately and I didn't have time to scream 'no' before the light disappeared and surrounded me with darkness. I searched around like a scared animal. I could feel myself give up as my lips started to curl into a twisted frown. No tears. My heart dropped, its beats slowing down almost immediately. I was trapped and blinded. No hope. But, the darkness also meant unknown. My fear of something sneaking up on me made my heart race again.

Who knew that darkness could feel so heavy?

I let out a scream before falling onto my knees. Waking up wasn't an option anymore. I was scared and cold, and it was quiet and I was alone, trapped. My scream turned into shattered sobs as my hands went to my eyes, covering them as I sobbed. My shoulders rocked and my body shook with powerful breaths, the sobs causing my whole body to react.

I let out another scream until I opened my eyes again.

The warmth was comforting, and I recognized the smell almost immediately. Safe, I was safe. I wasn't trapped in a room, I was back in reality.I sighed once I saw the canopy hung above my head and I turned to see a window, the blue sky starting to turn pink like a sunset. A heat pack was on my forehead. Alfred must be home as well, or else i'd still be on the floor. I wasn't sweating nor was I cold, which was strange, because when you have nightmares you usually sweat. I took off the heat pack, plopping it on the side of the bed. I told myself to relax, my mind simmering down.

I slowly got up, the bed creaking from underneath me. The blankets pushed to the side as I stepped off of the bed. I reminded myself to check if my wings were still there, which they were. I sighed, spreading my wings out as the feathers glided against each other, the feathers grinding together in crisp movements. I couldn't help but smile and think; 'i'm so glad you're back.'

I walked down the stairs, not bothering to yell for him. I felt pleased and calm, relieved that my nightmare was over. My bare feet hit the floor with quiet slaps until I found the stairs, and I quickly ran down them on my toes, not making much noise besides the quiet slaps of my feet against the metal steps.

I smelt the sweet aroma of sweet barbecue sauce and I came to the conclusion that Alfred was making dinner. I must have been out for a while.

"Alfred?" I said at a normal tone, turning the corner to see Alfred cutting pieces of cooked chicken in the kitchen. He turned to meet my eyes, his blue eyes meeting mine, and he gave a mighty sigh, closing his eyes. He dropped the knife to step forward and bring our bodies together in a tight hug.

"My dear angel, I thought I had lost you."

"Lost me? Why would I die?" I said quietly, awkwardly hugging the much larger male back.

"You found the necklace," Alfred muttered, stepping away from me and continuing to cut chicken. Well, he obviously knew about that thing. It wasn't just some mysterious object that appeared in his room. More importantly, it was most likely the cause of my nightmare.

"Yeah," I nodded, biting my lip, "Sorry. Was I not supposed too?"

Alfred shook his head, "It's not your fault, I should have known better." I cocked my head to the side, squinting at him, "But why were you going through my stuff in the first pace? I thought I hid it particularly well," Alfred didn't have eye contact with me, just at the food he was preparing, probably being careful not to cut of his fingers. I started to feel guilty, as he had caught me looking through his stuff. My master plan was destroyed. Or, being allowed in his room was totally out of the option now.

"Sorry," I muttered, rubbing my arm, "I got curious. I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't mind," Alfred said, a small sign of frustration in his voice, "I thought maybe you would know better to not touch something that says 'do not open'."

It said do not open?

"Well, i'm real sorry Al," I murmured, rubbing my legs together, shuffling my feet against the floor.

"Just, don't touch it, Arthur," Alfred said with a frustrated sigh, "Don't look at it, don't listen to it, and definitely don't put it on. Just, please, don't ever touch it again." Alfred turned to look at me, as if I were a child learning new rules. His eyes grew intense as I felt like backing away, but I still wanted to know what it was.

"Alright, I won't, I swear. I don't want to go through that again," I said quietly, moving to the other side of Alfred as he started to prepare dinner again. I watched him. "But, what was that rock? You don't need to tell me, i'm just curious."

Alfred's brow furrowed, his lips puckering slightly. He looked stressed, this wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up too. But his expression relaxed with another, big sigh.

"Lets just say it's not all fun and games being part of the royal family."

* * *

**Authors Note_**

yay longer chapter. Since the last one was just supposed to be an intro (for the assignment), the chapters will normally be around this size.

School projects blah

The nightmare that Arthur has makes no sense now but it will start to as the story continues. For the second part it the room, if you cannot tell in this AU Artie hates being trapped/blinded. He doesn't mind living in Alfred's home though because he has company. With company everything better yay

Also the 'female voice' is a certain character. She won't come until later though. I WONDER WHO CAN GUESS WHO IT IS (It's a canon character)! CONTEST TIME READY SET GO! pfft lol


End file.
